legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Heath Orion's Attacks
Battle Skills Aggression Activation based on his Skill stat, Heath's Defence will increase tremendously as time goes on during the battle. After increasing itself three times, he will land critical hits for his next few strikes, tripling in power. Gifter Activation based on his Skill stat, Heath will transfer his Defence over to his partner during Pair Up, for the rest of the battle, anytime any attacks are thrown at the partner. Counter Activation based on his Skill stat after getting hit. When activated, Heath will automatically deal three times the damage dealt to him, retaliating back at the enemy. Ultimate Move: Icicle Typhoon A huge sound wave shoots out, as Isis raises his hand. Pillars of spreads of water shoot out, and remain there, and the geysers blast the enemy. Raising his hand again, the geysers freeze up, and the ice spreads around the entire battlefield. An Ice crystal appears out from the ceiling and Isis controls it with his hands, allowing it to zoom from place to place around the room, knocking around the enemies. This Ice Crystal spirals around the geysers, and spins around, up and down, creating more and more force with the Ice. Stalagmites made of Ice start to shoot up from above and underground, and it rains down, creating more crackles and blasts, and eventually the Ice Geysers explode, along with everything else, and it shatters completely. Offensive Moves Note: As mentioned in the game, Heath is another Tank, like Sera. Except Heath is more attack based while Sera is more defence based. Heath has more offensive attacks than Sera, but Sera has more defensive attacks. However, he still doesn't have as many as some of the other party members, simply because he relies on physical attacks, especially in Part I. Fire Scorching Flame- Crashing his axe down on the ground, flames shoot out from all directions originating from the swing of his axe. More balls of fire appear from the air and crash down, causing the flames that are shot to explode. * Part II, there are more flames, and the explosion is bigger. Costs less MP and deals more damage. Burning Tomahawk- Heath grabs his Axe and throws the entire thing like a tomahawk/boomerang and it swings around the battlefield, gathering flames as it swings around more and more. It circles around the enemy and it releases the flames onto them. * Part II, the Axe is twice the size when he throws it and it's thrown at a faster speed. Costs less MP and deals more damage. Water Not Available until Part II. Tidal Thrust- A rush of water shoots out of his axe as he points it at the enemy. The rush of water evolves into a large wave and sweeps the enemy out of the wave, while more and more shots of water splash it in all directions. The water then becomes a giant tidal wave that covers the battlefield, sending the enemies flying. Earth Axe Quake- Heath crashes his axe onto the ground, creating an earthquake. Stones appear in the air and he swings his Axe around and launches them at the targeted enemy. * Part II, the earthquake is across the entire battlefield and twice as many stones appear. He swings the axe and it unleashes a vacuum wave that launches them at the targeted enemy while the ground is still shaking. Costs less MP and deals more damage. Mass Destruction- Throwing the head of his axe towards the enemy, it whirls around it. The axe turns into a brown type of stone and it starts to spin around. Spinning rapidly, huge craters of rock start to appear from the newly formed axe and rain down upon the foe. * Part II, the craters of rock are larger and a crevasse later opens and the rocks slam the enemies into the crevasse and pound on them for a while. Costs less MP and deals more damage. Wind Scattering Axe- Heath throws the head of the axe and the head starts to create gusts of wind and the head multiplies into many different axes. They simultaneously hit the targeted enemy. * Part II, the gusts of wind are far larger, resembling tempests that spin around the enemy and around the battlefield as well. The multiplied axe heads are larger and once they hit the enemy, the tempests hit them as well. Costs less MP and is faster, dealing more damage as well. Whirlwind- Taking his axe and swinging it around the air, he continues to do so multiple times and vacuum waves of wind appear and swirl around him. It blasts out any nearby fiend. * Part II, the vacuum waves of wind that appear turn into a giant cyclone that swirls around the entire battlefield, gathering more and more wind. Costs less MP and is faster. Thunder Spark Boomerang- Heath throws the head of his Axe into the air, like a boomerang and it enlarges, and spins rapidly generating sparks that fly out everywhere. * Part II, the spinning is faster and the sparks that generate shoot out lightning at the enemy. The entire sequence is faster and more powerful. Electro Strike- Part II exclusive. A ball of electricity is formed after Heath makes a hand motion. It forms in his hands and grows with more and more sparks. Finally, he slams the ball into his axe and it explodes and is released onto the foe and creates a chain reaction of explosions. Ice Bitter Ice- Heath’s axe turns into Ice and enlarges and makes a whirlwind, swinging it around. The whirlwind absorbs the Ice particles from Heath's Axe and he swings it one more time, and the whirlwind is slammed towards the targeted enemy. * Part II, the move is faster and the whirlwind is larger. Deals more damage. Cold Heart- He lifts his Axe up and slams it onto the ground multiple times and every time he slams it onto the ground, Ice beams shoot out and hit the enemy. Eventually, the beams freeze and trap the enemy in. With one final swing, he breaks through all of the Ice, which shatters onto the enemy. * Part II, deals more damage. Ice Queen- His Axe enlarges when he raises it up into the air. He points it at the enemy, and Ice beams shoot out of it and it creates Ice pillars. He throws the Axe at the pillars and they break through them, and the rubble pieces shoot at the enemy. A final pillar appears and it slams against the enemy. Frigid Maw- Part II Exclusive. He points his axe all around the battle field and light blue circles go around everywhere and they disappear and reappear around all of the enemies. The light blue circles shoot out icicles and frozen bubbles everywhere, surrounding the battlefield with a giant storm of ice. An image of an ice bird appears and it flaps its wings, causing all of the icicles and frozen bubbles to explode. Steel Rising Punishment- Jumping up into the air, his Axe turns into a silver color, filled with silver aura and he leaps down onto the ground and slams the axe onto the enemy, moving the silver aura onto the foe. With one more strike, the steel shatters and they pierce through the enemy. * Part II, he does this move faster, it costs less MP, and deals more damage. Silver Blade- Part II Exclusive. Crashing his axe down to the ground, a silvery type of light appears inside his axe and starts to overflow with aura. Multiple beams of the silvery light starts to swirl around around him and they turn into sharp needles and are thrown at the enemy. Darkness Not Available until Part II. Ruined Innocence- After striking multiple times with his axe, a darkness starts to appear and grows bigger and bigger with each strike. As the darkness grows larger than Heath himself, it all rushes towards his axe and he lands a large blow and it all dissolves into nothingness along with the enemy. Light Not Available until Part II. Mirage Punishment- Twirling his Axe around, a light type of force appears around him and multiple rays shoot out. The light rays attack the enemy, but swarm up and form an axe of light which crashes down onto the circle and causes it all to explode. Defensive Moves Guard- Heath will boost his own defence. Fire Up- Heath will boost his own strength. Guard All- Heath will boost everyone's Defence Protect All- Heath will boost everyone's Resistance Plead- Part II Exclusive. Heath will act as a human shield for any party member and will automatically block incoming attacks, including one-hit KO moves. Guard+- Part II Exclusive. Heath will boost his own defence sharply. Fire Up+- Part II Exclusive. Heath will boost his own strength sharply.